Ich tanze in Deinem Herzen
by Mariacharly
Summary: Mein Beitrag zum Dance toward the next challange Wettbewerb auf dem ST! Vorsicht purer Fluff, sonst nichts!


_**Disclaimer:**_

_Das Übliche: Mir gehört nichts, alles gehört JKR.  
__Mein Beitrag zu der „Dance towards the next challange" – Challange auf dem ST.  
__Vorsicht – das ist purer Fluff, sonst nichts. Don´t like it, don´t read it._

**_Ganz, ganz vielen Dank wie immer an meine unentbehrliche Betaleserin Callista Evans! _**

**Ich tanze in deinem Herzen**

Jungs tanzen nicht gerne.  
Klar.

Ein „echter Kerl" tanzt nicht. Man kann sich ja nicht vor seinen Freunden blamieren und so tun, als würde es einem Spaß machen, passend zu flotten Rhythmen hin- und her springen zu müssen oder – schlimmer noch – sich zu langsamen, romantischen Songs im Kreis zu drehen.

Trotzdem ... Ron hatte einfach übertrieben.

Nur um nicht an seinem eigenen Examensball nicht tanzen zu müssen, hatte er sich absichtlich in der letzten Stunde „Quidditch für Fortgeschrittene" vom Besen fallen lassen ...

Aber seine Rechnung war aufgegangen: Er war als verletzter Sportler - obwohl tanzunfähig – einer der begehrtesten Partner für den Ball geworden. Viele der Mädchen, auch aus den jüngeren Klassen, hätten alles gegeben, um mit _ihm_ zum Ball zu gehen ... er hatte sich für seine Schwägerin, die hübsche Gabrielle Delancour, entschieden, die zurzeit als Austauschschülerin in Ravenclaw war.

Und dass Harry ihn um diese Idee beneidete, sah man seinem Freund in jedem Augenblick an, in dem der junge Mann von einem anderen Mädchen auf die Tanzfläche gezogen wurde ...

Natürlich war Harry wieder der Held des Abends.  
Gut, seine Prüfungen waren nicht besonders gut ausgefallen – das hatte auch keiner erwartet. Aber der „Junge–der–lebt", der Mann, der Lord Voldemort besiegt hatte, der Held, der den Mörder Dumbledores zwar nicht nach Askaban, so doch in die Verbannung geschickt hatte ...  
Der Zauberer, der dafür gesorgt hatte, dass man heute Abend hier so ausgelassen feiern konnte, ohne Angst, frei ...

Nein, dieser Mann brauchte keine „Ohnegleichen", um Mädchen zu beeindrucken ... zumal er heute Abend, in der glänzenden Festrobe, einfach gut aussah.

Auch wenn Harry einen leicht gequälten Blick zu Ron an den Rand der Tanzfläche hinüberwarf, selbst als Cho Chang, die als Ehemalige nur für ihn auf den Ball gekommen war, ihn zum Tanz aufforderte ...

Also:  
Wenn Männer doch sowieso nicht gerne tanzen ...  
Warum hatten Ron und Harry dann nur einen mitleidigen Blick für sie übrig gehabt, als sie gesagt hatte, sie suche keinen Partner für den Ball?

Hermine lächelte über den Widerspruch, als sie mit einem Glas in der Hand die Tänzer beobachtete.  
Alle Männer ihrer Klasse hatten protestiert, dass sie tanzen müssten.  
Aber keiner wollte eine Frau verstehen, die nicht tanzen wollte ...

Hermine drehte den Stiel ihres Weinglases zwischen den Fingern und dachte über die Diskussionen mit ihren Freunden nach, als sie spürte, worauf sie schon den ganzen Abend gewartet hatte.

Plötzlich nahm sie wahr, wie jemand Verbindung zu ihr aufnahm – zart und vorsichtig. Ein anderer Geist klopfte behutsam an ihre Gedanken an, ein Mensch drang in ihren Verstand ein ... nicht erzwungen, nicht gegen ihren Willen ... Erfreut ließ sie es zu ... begrüßte ihn ...

,Meine Geliebte ... du solltest feiern, du solltest stolz sein, und nicht am Rande sitzen und warten ...´ – ,Ich will nicht feiern. Ich feiere, wenn ich bei dir bin.´

Sie spürte ein leises Lachen. ,Das wird aber sicher noch ein bisschen Zeit in Anspruch nehmen ...´  
Hermine lächelte ebenfalls. ,Es ist so _ungerecht_, dass du nicht hier sein kannst ...´

,Lass, meine Geliebte. Das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich habe gewusst, worauf ich mich einlasse, wenn ich auf diese Weise versuche, das Geschehen zu beeinflussen ...´

,Ohne dich hätte der Plan niemals funktioniert. Das weißt du genauso gut wie ich. Harry bekommt den Ruhm und die Ehre, und du ...´ Sie wurde sanft unterbrochen,Harry hat wenigstens verhindert, dass man mich für Albus´ Tod nach Askaban bringt. Er hat mir mehr geholfen, als ich erwartet hatte. Glaub mir, auch wenn ich nicht damit gerechnet habe, aber Harry weiß durchaus auch meinen Anteil an dem Sieg über Voldemort zu würdigen ...  
Liebes, ich habe von Anfang an gewusst, auf was ich mich einlasse.  
Nur, ... was ich nicht wissen konnte, ... das warst du. Aber glaube mir, wenn ich es gekonnt hätte, ... ich hätte alles wieder rückgängig gemacht. Ich hätte meinen Auftrag, ich hätte Voldemort, Harry und die ganze Welt zum Teufel geschickt, nur um nicht verbannt zu werden ... um heute Abend bei dir zu sein.´

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. ,Erstens hättest du das _nicht_ getan, und zweitens – wenn du es getan hättest, wenn du den Auftrag nicht erfüllt hättest, dann wärst du nicht der Mann, der du bist und den ich so liebe, wie er ist ...´

,Dann höre jetzt auf, dir Gedanken um mich zu machen, und fang an zu feiern. Mir zuliebe. Gehe auf die Tanzfläche und genieße den Abend. Feiere! Tanze! Du hast den besten Abschluss seit Jahren gemacht ... also vergnüge dich!´ – ,Ich will nicht tanzen ohne dich ...´

Hermine hörte ein leises Lachen ... ,Dann ... schließe die Augen ... erinnerst du dich an unseren letzten gemeinsamen Abend?´ Sie nickte. Und schloss die Augen ...

Sie fühlte, wie sie sich gemeinsam in die Erinnerung tauchten ... gemeinsam verschwammen ihre Gedanken wie in einem Strudel der Zeit ...

Sie waren nicht mehr in der Gegenwart.  
Hermine war nicht mehr in der großen Halle von Hogwarts ...  
Ihr Geliebter war nicht mehr in der Verbannung, weit, weit weg ...  
Sie waren im Kerker, vor einem gemütlichen Kaminfeuer auf dem Sofa. Leise Musik klang im Hintergrund, und ihr Geliebter hatte sie fest umfangen ... sie hatten geredet.

Sie hatten über alles Mögliche geredet ... über Zaubertränke, Bücher, Zeitschriften, über den Unterricht des Tages und über Hauselfen.

Kurz hatten sie sich in Erinnerungen verloren, in Erinnerungen an die Zeit, als sie sich näher kamen, eigentlich gegen ihren Willen ... an die Zeit, in der Hermine noch in Ron verliebt war und an die Zeit, als ihr Gefährte es für zu gefährlich erachtet hatte, eine Beziehung, eine Liebe zuzulassen.

Aber niemand entgeht seinem Schicksal, und beide hatten erkannt, das Liebe die stärkste Form der Magie ist ... Hermine hatte gelacht, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie verblüfft sie selber über diese doch so einfache Erkenntnis war.

Dochein Thema hatten sie gemieden an jenem Abend: das Thema, das sie schon viel zu oft besprochen hatten, immer wieder, jeden Tag ... ein Thema, ein Auftrag, eine Aufgabe.

Morgen sollte es soweit sein. Beide sprachen es heute nicht an ... Es ging nicht, es war bereits alles gesagt worden.

Sie redeten lange - über Harry, über Quidditch, mieden jedes Wort über den dunklen Lord ...

Dann hielten sie sich nur noch fest ...

Hermine weinte leise, im Klang mit der Musik ... Die Musik wurde schneller ... Ihr Geliebter aber hatte gelacht, war aufgestanden und hatte sie vom Sofa gezogen. Sanft hatte sie sich an ihn geschmiegt ... Ein Körper traf auf den anderen, beide leise wiegend im Rhythmus der Musik ... Mit einem kurzen Nicken hatte sich die Musik von dem langsamen Rhythmus in einen Wiener Walzer gewandelt.

Hermine lachte ... beide spürten, dass dieser Tanz der Hunger nach Leben war ... Sie wirbelten durch den Raum, lachend juchzend, ausgelassen, wie sie ihren Geliebten noch nie erlebt hatte, tanzten sie Walzer. Schnell drehten sie sich, immer schneller, der Tanz war der Hunger nach Leben, der Hunger nach Liebe ... Sie tanzten lange ... so lange, bis ihnen schwindelig war ... Sie hielten sich aneinander fest, lachten immer noch, atemlos ... und aus dem Walzer wurde ein Tango.

Verführerisch klangen die südländischen Rhythmen durch den Raum ... jeder Schritt war Präzision, das war Tanz, das war Kult, das war ... Tango ...

Die Hand auf ihrem Rücken, Körper an Körper, seitlich aneinander geschmiegt, bewegten sie sich durch den Raum, von der Musik geführt, von der Musik verführt, eine Vierteldrehung, Schritt, Schritt, halbe Drehung - Musik wie Mathematik, logisch, fesselnd und gerade deswegen so voller Faszination ... so voller ... Trieb ...

Sie ließen sich mitreißen von der Musik, vom Rhythmus ...

Die rechte Hand ihres Partners schob sich tiefer ... und ...

Die Körper näherten sich noch mehr, die Gesichter wandten sich einander zu, voneinander weg, wieder aufeinander zu, näher diesmal, noch näher, im Rhythmus der Musik, noch einmal, beim nächsten Mal würden sich ihre Lippen berühren ...

Mit einem Schwung der führenden Hand ihres Partners drehte sie sich von ihm weg, in den Raum hinein, auf Armlänge voneinander entfernt zögerten sie. Nur ein leichter Händedruck genügte, und sie drehte sich erneut, landete wieder in den Armen ihres Geliebten, mit dem Rücken an seine Brust geschmiegt ... Die Hände lösten sich voneinander, leicht legte ihr der Mann hinter ihr die Hände auf die Hüfte, streichelte sanft, noch immer im Rhythmus der Musik, ihre Taille, die Hände wanderten weiter, an ihrem Körper entlang ... sanft ...

,Mein Liebes, denkst du daran, dass du dich noch immer auf deinem Abschlussball befindest?´

Noch nie in ihrem Leben war Hermine so erschrocken.

Mit einem Schlag wieder in der Wirklichkeit, sah sie sich kurz und verwirrt um – sie schien leise geschrieen zu haben, denn die umstehenden Paare sahen sie überrascht an. Erst als sie sahen, dass mit Hermine doch wohl alles in Ordnung war, nahmen sie ihren Tanz wieder auf ...

,Du bist gemein.´ – ,Wir hätten nicht weitermachen können. Was, wenn es jemand gemerkt hätte?´ – ,Du bist trotzdem gemein ...´ – ,Ich weiß, mein Liebes. Aber ich verspreche dir, auf unserer Hochzeit tanzen wir die ganze Nacht ... ich weiß noch nicht wann, ich weiß noch nicht wo, aber ich verspreche dir: wir tanzen die ganze Nacht ...´

_The End_


End file.
